pop
by Tommy.k.oneshot
Summary: kirk's back is in pain from sitting in his chair for hours on end, so bones gives him a backrub


Jim had been sitting in his chair for hours. They were flying through uncharted space, so they couldn't fly at full warp for fear of hitting something. Even at half warp it seemed as if they were moving at an agonizingly slow pace, and _nothing_ was happening. All they passed were small meteors and planets that were too cold, dry or atmosphere-less to support life. Every two or three minutes, Kirk shifted around in his seat trying in vain to get comfortable. But his back was killing him. He had been spending so much time just sitting lately, he wasn't surprised when he shifted again and found his ass had gone numb. He sighed to himself, when he'd thought five year mission in deep space, sitting on his ass for six hours straight had not been part of the fantasy.

Jim twisted this way and that, but nothing seemed to fix the problem. He contemplated getting up and walking around, however he'd just done that ten minutes ago and it hadn't helped anything. He also thought about just giving up and lying down on the floor in an attempt to crack his back, but decided against it when he saw Bones watching from the other side of the room, lying on the floor was probably taking it a it to far.

McCoy had taken his bridge certification in second year in order to help Jim with the kobiashi marou test. So once a week the doctor spent two hours on the bridge watching the panel that showed if the life support was working properly, along with a few other things. It was a fairly boring job, but somebody had to do it, and though Chekov usually kept an eye on it, Bones was happy for the change of scenery. He was currently sitting there doing a crossword and watching Jim shift uncomfortably in his chair. The dark haired man looked down at his puzzle, he didn't see any new answers, so he closed the book and placed it on the table. Without hesitation he got up from his chair and walked over behind Kirk. He placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders and began to rub them absentmindedly. Jim melted into his touch, humming quietly with contentment. McCoy pushed down with his thumbs right between Kirk's shoulder blades, and Jim sucked in a sharp breath.

"Damn kid, your tight," Bones muttered, continuing to work his hands down the other man's back. Kirk chuckled and McCoy smacked him upside the head good naturedly before returning to rubbing the knots out of the captain's shoulders. Jim was doing his best to hold in the small noises of pleasure escaping his mouth, but was failing miserably; it just felt so damn good. When the doctor pushed hard on a particularly tense spot, Kirk whined, causing several of the crew members to look over their shoulders in an attempt to see what was going on, and Jim started to blush. As much as he normally enjoyed being the center of attention, the noises coming out of his mouth were way to close to those he made in an intimate situation for his liking.

Bones continued to push the kinks out of Jim's muscles; he was enjoying the feel of the captain beneath his hands, and the sounds coming from his mouth, far too much for the situation they were in. The noises were almost pornographic, and McCoy was doing his damndest to keep his blood pressure normal, and away from his hardening crotch. He tried to ignore it and just focus on what he was doing, this wasn't anything sexual, he was just giving his boyfriend a backrub, but it wasn't working. _Dead puppies, grandma in the shower, infected wounds, emergency c-section on a gorn having octuplets, tapeworms, there it goes! _he thought. Bones pushed down on either side of the captain's neck with his elbows and heard a loud pop.

Jim felt his back crack and lets out a shaky breath, suddenly free of all his earlier pain and discomfort. He felt amazing. McCoy pulled his hands away, ruffled Kirk's hair and walked back to his station. The younger man sagged into his chair with a silly grin on his face, but his expression changed as soon as Jim attempted to cross his legs. He was sporting a raging hard on in the middle of the bridge. He panicked slightly; he had to hide it, or get rid of it before anybody noticed._ Ok ok um, loosing a limb, his mom fucking his step dad, Admiral Pike in a bikini,_ he thought, nothing happened. Fuck that last one always worked. Kirk looked down at his watch desperately, and almost cheered out loud. It was dinner break time. He placed his hands carefully over his lap.

"Alright everyone, you have an hour for dinner, ill stay here and go when you all get back. See you in a bit." The crew stood up, walking towards the turbo lift and talking amongst themselves. "Bones can you stay behind for a second, I want to ask you something." The doctor excused himself from his conversation and walked over to the captain, immediately noticing the placement of Jim's hands. " Is everybody gone?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kirk stood and punched a few buttons, locking down the bridge.

" What can I help you with, darlin'?" McCoy smirked.

"This." Jim grabbed one of the older man's hands and pressed it against his hard crotch.

"Mmm. Yes I think I can do something about that." Bones leaned in kissing Kirk passionately. The blonde opened his mouth automatically and there tongues explored each other's mouths. As they kissed McCoy grabbed onto his boyfriend's hips and slowly sat him back into the chair and straddled his lap, grinding their hips together. Kirk moaned as McCoy began to kiss down his neck.

"Bones, Bones."

"I know kid," the doctor mumbled against Jim's neck, "but we don't have any lube." Bones bit down on Kirk's neck, soothing it with his tongue.

"Ye-" the blond sucked in a sharp breath at the sting of the bite, " yes we do."

McCoy pulled back, looking at his boyfriend. "Where on earth could you probably keep lube on the bridge?" there was not a single nook cranny or compartment anywhere to be seen, let alone anywhere to hide a bottle.

" I took the liberty of um, improvising some modifications." Kirk grabbed hold of the left armrest on his chair and gave it a yank. It lifted up with a click, revealing a mess of wires a small travel sized lube and a handful of condoms.

"Damn it, that's not safe Jim, what if it spilled," Bones rolled his eyes.

"Worth it," the captain chuckled, " pants, go, we don't have much time." McCoy slid off his partner's lap, undoing his slacks and stepping out of them, as Kirk unbuttoned his own, pulled them down under his ass, and slid on a condom. Bones came back over to Jim and grabbed the little bottle from inside the arm of the chair.

"We don't have a lot of time, so I'm skipping the prep today, kid." The doctor flipped open the cap, squirted a large amount of the liquid into the palm of his hand and began to spread the lube over Jim, slowly running his hand up and down the captains length.

Kirk groaned, throwing his head back against the chair. " Bones please"

The dark haired man chuckled before shifting his position and lining Jim up with his entrance. He gripped onto his loves shoulders and bit his lip as he slowly lowered himself onto Kirk's length. Once Jim was all the way inside him, McCoy moaned. Jim kissed him tenderly, knowing that going straight into it without prep was not the most comfortable thing in the world. Bones kissed the blond man back, breathing in his warm scent. Gingerly he slid his hips forward slightly the back again.

Jim gasped at the sensation, and enjoying the reaction he got, McCoy began to roll his hips forward with a little more speed and power. Kirk reached down to wrap his hand around his lover's cock.

" Its goona get all over your shirt, Jim." The doctor breathed out. Without hesitation, the blond reached into the arm of the chair, pulled out another condom, and rolled in onto Bones.

"No it wont," Kirk struggled out, beginning to stroke the doctor again. Bones sighed, kissing Kirk again, before lifting himself up and slamming himself back down. Both men cried out as the doctor repeated this action again and again, Jim stroking him as he did.

"Bones, Bones, I-" the captain tried to choke out his words in between his moans.

" Its ok, darlin" McCoy sighed, kissing Jim's forehead, before grabbing onto his hair and giving it a small tug, knowing this would send the man under him over the edge. Kirk came with a scream, burring his head in the doctor's shoulder. Panting his lifted up his face to look into the dark haired man's eyes and continuing to stroke him. Bones bit his lip. Jim chuckled, knowing that expression all to well.

"Come on, come for me Bones," he smiled, squeezing a little bit harder and moving his hand a little bit faster. McCoy inhaled sharply before digging his nails into the captain's shoulders and coming, muttering a long string of swear words under his breath.

Bones slowly slid off of Jim and removed his condom and tying it in a knot before dropping it down the garbage shoot. Kirk pulled his off and did the same as both men slid back into their pants.

" How do I let you talk me into these things?" McCoy laughed.

" Because you love me," Jim said standing up and giving the doctor a kiss.

"That I do. Now I got to get back to med bay, my bridge shift is over."

"Ok ill see you later Bones," the captain smiled.

"See ya later, kid."


End file.
